This invention relates to anti-inflammatory imidazothiazole derivatives.
Iwai et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,112, disclose anti-inflammatory imidazothiazoles, such as 6-methyl-imidazo [2,1-b]thiazole.
Pyl et al., in Ann. 643, 145-153 (1961) disclose the preparation of 5,6-diphenylimidazo[2,1-b]thiazole and its 2-methyl and 2,3-dimethyl derivatives.
Mazur et al., in Khim-Farm, Zh., 3 (8), 11-15 (1969) disclose the preparation of 2,3-dihydro-5,6-diphenylimidazo [2,1-b]thiazole as a potential anthelmintic agent.
Mohan et al., in Indian J. Chem., 11(8) 747-9 (1973), disclose the preparation of 2,3-dihydro-5,6-diphenyl-4H-imidazo[2,1-b]thiazole.
Lednicer, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,924, discloses anti-inflammatory dianisylimidazoles, including those of the following formula: ##STR1## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 can be hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, or nitro.
There is a continuing need for safe and effective anti-inflammatory agents. Inflammation is a disease process characterized by redness, fever, swelling, and pain. Arthritis, in its varIous forms, is the most prevalent, chronic, and severe of the inflammatory diseases. Traumatic injury and infection also involve inflammation, and anti-inflammatory drugs are often used in their treatment. The usefulness of most commercial anti-inflammatories is limited because of toxicity and adverse side-effects. Many produce gastric irritation and other effects, such as changes in blood cells and central nervous system. Adreno-cortical steroids produce gastric irritation and suppression of normal adrenal function.
The present invention results from efforts to develop new anti-arthritic compounds with minimal side effects.